A computer system, for example, is comprised by coupling various types of node apparatuses, such as a host computer, a storage apparatus, a switch apparatus, and so forth to a communication network. The management of each node apparatus included in the computer system is an important task from the standpoint of operating the computer system.
In order to manage a node apparatus, information must be acquired from this node apparatus. As technology for acquiring information from the node apparatus, for example, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. According to Patent Literature 1, a business apparatus comprising an IP address in a range of specified IP addresses is detected, and information is acquired from the detected business apparatus.